


Slipping

by talefeathers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Dementia, Drabble, Gen, Memory Loss, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George always thought you were supposed to lose your memories as you got older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

George always thought you were supposed to lose your memories as you got older.

That’s how it had happened with his gran. To be fair, she had never been great at keeping her grandchildren straight, but by the end she hadn’t even known her own husband. It had been sad to watch, but as he got older, George had found the idea oddly comforting. Maybe he would forget to be afraid.

What he hadn’t anticipated were the memories coming back to him. Finding himself back in Hogwarts, back at the Burrow. His children became toddlers again, his wife became his mother, his sister, even his gran.

He saw Fred.

And he couldn’t decide whether that was better or not.


End file.
